


You're dating

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Gay Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Prompto still gets all lovesick over his boyfriend despite the fact they've been dating since high school





	You're dating

**Author's Note:**

> Save this man please 
> 
> So this was thanks to a prompt I found on tumblr, also holy shit I miracle I didn't write Prompto there: https://daily-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180574045450/person-a-shh-dont-tell-b-but-i-think-theyre
> 
> Honestly I have a series I'm slowly working on nothing to do with this oneshot but I've been super insecure for a while about my writing so much so I've haven't posted here since now honestly.
> 
> It's been insecurity and mental health like depression and what not that's been messing with me, making me question everything from characterisation to how I write in general.
> 
> Anyway I hope this is ok and people enjoy this short thing

He squirmed a little in his fold up chair, legs bouncing a little. Staring at the fire and then taking glances at Noctis before turning a shade of red and looking away.

The blonde bit his lip and squirmed more until Gladio spoke up.

“If you have to piss, just go.” The shield said snapping Prompto out of his daze.

“W-What?”

“You look like you’re desperate to relieve yourself.” Ignis interrupted. “You’re allowed-”

Prompto blushes and shakes his head and returns his glance back to Noctis.

“I-I’m fine.”

Ignis and Gladio follow his gaze, the pair sighing moments later.

“What’s with the shy lovesick puppy act over princess?” Gladio asks only to be shushed by Prompto moments later.

“Shh! Don’t let him know!” the blonde whisper yells.

Gladio rolls his eyes and smirks, Ignis sighs and smiles moments later.

“What’s the matter?” Ignis asks trying to keep the amusement from his voice. “You’re looking rather smitten with Noct.”

“Shh, don’t tell Noct but…I think he’s really cute.” Prompto says, glancing over at Noctis with a soft smile, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

Gladio smirks and turns around, calling Noctis over.

“Hey Princess!”

The Prince looks up from his phone at his shield with a curious expression.

“Prompto thinks you’re cute.” Gladio says with a smirk.

“Gladio!” Prompto cries, face turning scarlet.

Noctis sighs, smiling moments later trying his best not to laugh.

“I know, we’ve been dating for a year.” he replies, looking at Prompto. “Thanks, you’re cute too Prom.”

He laughs moments later as the blonde lets out a gasp and covers his scarlet face with a whine.

“You can’t just say that!” he cries making Noctis laugh more.

“Just did.” Noctis replies, heading over and planting a kiss on his cheek making Prompto bury his head against his boyfriend.

Astrals, Noctis loves this dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably Prompto for a while:
> 
> Prompto: *at their wedding* "You still like me right?"  
> Noct: ??? "Prom, we're getting married."
> 
> Also Prom:  
> P: *looking at Noct, lovesick* "Can you ask him if he likes me?"  
> G: "....He's your husband."  
> P: "Still."
> 
> Also:  
> P: "Can you tell Noct he looks cute today?"  
> I: "You've been married to him for a year now."  
> P: "He's looking over and I'm nervous. Please."  
> I: *sighs*
> 
> One night:  
> P: *gasp*  
> N: "You ok?"  
> P: "I can't believe you like me." *blushes and smiles*  
> N: *smiles* "I love you."  
> P: *buries red face against his chest* "I love you too."


End file.
